A Rose's Thorn
by fanf1ct1onfanat1c
Summary: A naive and innocent girl is not someone who is prepared to combat the supernatural, but Camellia Koyne has no choice. Because even though she doesn't know it yet, she is one of them. When the Salvatore Brothers come back to Mystic Falls, they open a door that will never close again, the mystery of another doppelganger and the powerful beings who created her.
1. Chapter 1

Camellia pulls her favorite gray sweater over her ash-white blonde hair, attempting to get ready for the first day of junior year. Though, her mind keeps wandering to what she can do this year to appeal further to the ivy league schools she dreams ofattending.  
Walking past her mirror, towards her bedroom door, she catches a glimpse of her favorite photo that she has tucked in the corner of the frame holding up her mirror. The edges of the picture are slightly stained and crinkled, but it doesn'ttaint  
the memory contained within.

A much younger Camellia has her head resting on Carolina Forbes' shoulder, her smile big, even though she's missing her two front teeth. Caroline is laughing at Lia's toothless smile; she's humored by the fact Lia lost both front teeth at once. Theirmoms  
are standing behind them, staring down at their beautiful girls. It's one of the last healthy seeming moments her mother had. Months after the photo was taken Lia's mom passed away from cancer. No one had seen it coming. One day she got flu like  
/symptoms and weeks later she passed.

Lia's lips turn into a small grin as she imagines what her mother would say if she could see her little girl today. Fast forward ten years from that picture and that tiny toothless girl is a straight-A student, a cheerleader, and an assistant event plannerat  
school. Caroline does all the actual planning. Lia also happens to be dating the captain of the football team, Lucas Fell. She has a seemingly perfect life, on the outside looking in that is.

Caroline starts incessantly banging on Lia's bedroom, startling the girl out her thoughts. "Lia, it's time for school! Get your ass up!"

Soon after Lia's mom passed Liz and Bill Forbes gained custody of the then five-year-old little girl. Surprisingly, when Lia's relatives found out The Forbes were in the will as Lia's legal guardians if anything should happen to Veronica,Lia's mom,  
they didn't try to fight it. In fact, since her mother's funeral, Lia hadn't seen any of therelatives she was close with when she was young. Once in awhile her uncle, whom she had never met till a year after her mother's passing, will stopby  
to visit. And every month he is kind enough to send a check, but as far as blood relation interaction goes, that's it.

Rolling her eyes playful, she starts towards her door to let Caroline in. As Lia steps closer to the door, it swings open by itself, without either girl laying a finger on it. Standing completely frozen, both girls stare at the door in utter shock.

Strange little things like this have been happening to Lia for awhile now, and she can't figure out why. The other day she was searching for a book, and it floated over to her from its place on the bookcase.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Caroline questions, settling her hand on her hip.

"I didn't! It must have been the air kicking on." Lia lies, not letting the other blonde see how concerned she is. "We are still getting our traditional first-day-of-school-coffee, right?"

Brushing past Caroline, Lia is quick to change the subject. The last thing she needs is Caroline asking questions she doesn't even know the answer to.

"Of course! Even if you didn't wear the outfit, I picked out for you, again." Caroline snaps, bounding down the steps after Lia.

"I am sorry. I get nervous on the first day of school and to combat my nerves I put on something comfy. Next year, I promise."

"You know I won't forget that you said that!"

Lia laughs as she pulls open the front door, getting a blast off fresh air. "Nothing can escape Caroline Forbes memory!"

* * *

Entering the large hallway that is Mystic Falls High School, Caroline glances over at Lia who is sipping her café mocha. The innocent girl's round, blue eyes are always filled with wonder. Partying isn't her thing, and grades have always been her numberone  
priority. Caroline plans on changing that this year; she wants Lia to put herself out there more, live up the last two years of high school. "Alright, what are your goals for the new school year?"

Biting her lower lip, Lia contemplates what she should make this school year all about, "Making all A's and narrowing my college list down to five schools would be perfect! All the campuses I have researched are beautiful and have so much to offer, makingit  
impossible to choose."

"Boring," Caroline scoffs, stopping at her locker, "You need to add 'sleep with my boyfriend' to that list, 'go out with Caroline more', and 'actually have a more exciting life,'"

Lia blushes a crimson color, glimpsing at the students standing near them, praying none of them heard Caroline. Everyone is busy doing their own thing, having their own conversations, thankfully. Lia is awareher one-year anniversary is just  
around the corner,and Lucas hasn't pressured her into anything. However, she can't help this daunting feeling that he will want to take the next step in their relationship.

"Caroline!" Lia scolds quietly. "I don't know if I am ready for that."

Unlike Caroline, Lia isn't as bold. She believes things will pan out the way they should in due time, and she doesn't want to make a move too early. If Caroline were with Lucas, they would have slept together months ago. That's not a bad thing, Carolinejust  
has more confidence in herself and is more comfortable with her body.

Slamming her locker closed, Caroline's eyes light up when she notices her and Lia's two best friends walking down the hallway. "Elena's back!"

Elena had kept away from everyone the whole summer. Her parents passing weighed heavy on her and her little brother, Jeremy. Despite the many calls and persuasive texts, Elena said she needed the summer to herself. Bonnie and Caroline worried about herbeing  
cooped up in her house for three months, but Lia could emphasize with the girl. She too had lost her mother, and her father had never been part of the picture. Sometimes people just need time to themselves.

"Elena! Oh, my god! How are you?" Caroline practically runs over to Elena, pulling her into a hug.

Elena slightly smiles, lightly patting Caroline on the back. Her brown, doe-eyes are silently screaming 'help me'. Caroline has the tendency to be a little over the top at times, but that is just part of who she is.

As Caroline turns to Bonnie, asking if Elena is okay, Elena pulls Lia into a tight embrace. Elena is one of the friends Lia has been friends with since she was barely able to walk.

"It's so good to see you again," Lia says, giving the tiny brunette a tight squeeze.

Pulling away, Elena forces a reassuring smile, turning slightly to Caroline. "Caroline, I am right here. And I am fine."

Lia holds in a laugh as she throws her arms around Bonnie while Elena continues to affirm to Caroline that she is fine. These are some of Lia's best friends, minus Tyler and Matt, who are probably off trailing Lucas somewhere. All the football playersidolize  
the senior quarterback, Lucas Fell.

"Okay, well I have some catching up to do. Lia, don't forget we are meeting at the Mystic Grill after school," Caroline informs the girls, right before walking off to catch up with a few of the cheerleaders.

As Caroline walks away, Bonnie, Elena, and Lia can't help but let out the laughs they had been holding in. The bossy blonde never seemed to stop, always doing something or other.

"No comment." "Yeah, I am not going to say anything." Elena and Bonnie say at the same time. All three girls start walking towards first block until Bonnie catches site of a strange boy in the front office.

"Hold up, who is that?" Bonnie throws her arm out, stopping Lia and Elena in their tracks.

"All I see is back," Elena cocks her head to the side, studying the boy wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket.

Lia purses her lips, wondering how long it's been since there has been a new kid in their grade. Mystic Falls isn't that big, and it wasn't a place people just upped and move to for fun. Having new people in town would inevitably become the talk of thecity.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar," Bonnie whispers, still gawking at the guy.

A smile presents itself on Elena's face, "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground huh?"

"She's been right about some pretty important things. You have to give her credit; she predicted Obama becoming president." Lia chimes in, nudging Bonnie's elbow.

Bonnie's grandmother told her she's psychic, and ever since she has been pointing out all the things she said that would happen and actually did. Shockingly, it was more than the girls realized when they counted them out.

Abruptly, Elena's smile turns into a frown as she watches a sketchy interaction between her little brother and some guy who is notoriously known for doing drugs. Tightening her grip on her bag, Elena starts heading towards Jeremy. "I will be right back."

Bonnie and Lia hardly notice her disappear, as they are both still observing the boy who's wearing sunglasses indoors. He takes his freshly printed schedule from the school secretary.

"Please be hot."

Lia shakes her head, the corners of lip curling into a smile at Bonnie's comment.

Stefan Salvatore turns around, and for a moment he hesitates, staring directly at Lia. His eyes glaze over her, taking in the all too familiar girl. Except, Lia isn't the same girl he had known one hundred plus years ago. No, that wouldn't be possible.

Neither Bonnie nor Lia notices his slight dawdling, considering they are trying to hide the fact they had been admiring the boy's back seconds prior. Stefan walks by them, listening to the blood pumping through the ash-blonde's veins. Human, just as he  
/suspected. He ponders the thought of there being both an Aurora and Katherine look alike in the same town. What are the chances of that?

When he is out of hearing range, well what the two human girls believe is his hearing range, they end up talking at the same time.

"Yeah, he's hot." "I wonder what brought him to Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie loops her arm through Lia's pulling her towards their class. Little did they know that exact moment had been the beginning of a change in their lives they could never have seen coming.

* * *

"Did you see the new kid?" Matt asks Lia, taking a sip of his soda.

The first day of school had flown by, and after the day ended Lucas drove Lia, Tyler, and Matt to the grill. He had a shift to work, and the others just wanted some cheesy fries.

"I am sure she did, every girl in our grade was drooling over the guy," Tyler sneers, almost sounding jealous. He has been used to all the girls fighting for his attention, but today he went unnoticed.

"I can assure you I didn't drool over him," Lia pulls the basket of fries her way, grabbing an extra cheesy one, "I do have a boyfriend. You guys remember him? The one who drove us here?"

As Lia teases the boys, Vicki Donovan, Matt's older sister walks up to their table with drink refills. Lia thanks her and Matt says hi, but Vicki's eyes don't stray from Tyler. She leans over the table towards Tyler, flirting with her eyes, "Need anything  
/else, Ty?"

Matt's face scrunches in disgust, catching on that something is going on between his best friend and his older sister. Lia eyes the two suspiciously but doesn't suspect what Matt has. Tyler denies her offer, staring at Vicki's ass as she walks back to  
/the bar.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister," Matt demands, causing Lia's jaw to drop.

Flirting with each other was one thing, but she didn't think Tyler would sink as low as to hook up with Matt's sister. Or maybe she is just naïve to Tyler's ways.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister," Tyler says, even though his mischievous smile is indeed outing him.

"Really, Ty?"

"You're such a dick," Matt mutters, rolling his eyes.

Lia puts down the fry she was about to eat, feeling disgusted that Tyler would do that. There's nothing wrong with Vicki, but to her, it was a little too much for her to sleep with a Tyler. Tyler is Matt's best friend, and Tyler didn't even tell Matt.

"Lia, over here!" Caroline shouts as she and Bonnie walk into the grill. Finally, it took them long enough. Lia throws a couple of bills on the table, sliding off her chair.

"Ditching us for Caroline, huh? I see how it is," Tyler cocks an eyebrow, kidding around with the girl, "You only hang out with us anymore because you are dating Lucas."

Lia ruffles Matt's hair as she gets up. "Maybe that's why I hang out with you, but Matty here is my best guy friend, that's why I hang out with him."

Tyler scoffs at his smiling friend as she makes her way to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Lia, I totally got all the juicy details on the new guy." Caroline blurts out as Lia takes a seat next to Bonnie.

"When did you talk to Stefan?" Lia questions.

Lia had officially met Stefan in her first class of the day, the one she shared with Elena and Bonnie. All class Elena and Stefan took turns casually sneaking glances at one another, blushing when one caught the other. The two seemed to have a natural  
/pull towards the other. Lia watched them both quietly from her seat next to Matt, hoping Matt didn't seem to notice since Matt and Elena are exes. And Matt is not over the naturally beautiful brunette.

What Lia didn't see was how when the bell rang Stefan watched her leave, wondering if she too is capable of what Aurora was. Aurora, a girl identical to Lia, and whom he had grown up with in the mid-1800's.

* * *

Twirling the straw in her soda, Lia watches Tyler sink another pool ball. Caroline whines in annoyance that the jock is not letting her win at the billiards game. Bonnie and Matt are sitting across from the spaced-out girl, talking about the start of  
/football season. And Elena and Stefan are sitting at a booth not too far away, laughing about something.

Lucas walks over to the table, his shift finally ending, and he notices Lia isn't paying attention to what's going on around her. She has the tendency to wander off in her own little world. Walking up behind his distracted girlfriend, he scares her by  
/suddenly setting his hands on her shoulders.

"Boo!"

Lia jumps, almost head butting Lucas's chin. "Holy crap! Don't do that to me!"

Bonnie and Matt snicker across the table, smiling at the couple. Everyone thinks the two are the cutest. Lucas strives to bring out a more outgoing side of Lia, just like Caroline.

Around her friends, Lia's comfortable and fun, but with strangers, she shy's away. It takes a lot for her to open up, but Lucas has been helping with that. Her friends love that about him, especially Caroline who complains all the time that she needs  
/to live more.

Lucas chuckles watching Lia place one of her delicate hands to her heart. He wraps his arms around her neck, putting his head on her shoulder.

"I am really excited you guys are coming to the bonfire Friday night," he mentions, talking loud enough to grab Caroline and Tyler's attention.

Lia's nose scrunches in confusion. At no point in the day had she heard anyone bring up the annual bonfire? In fact, she had already decided she wasn't going to go. Too much drinking for her taste. "Wait, who said-"

"Of course we will all be there. It will be Lia's first time going. You know since she ditched last year and the one before, but she had a change of heart this year." Caroline says smiling, all the while giving Lia a look that says you-can't-say-no-now.

Lia bites her lower lip, once again her mind drifting off as Tyler, Matt, and Bonnie start discussing the big night. It is only the first week of school; there is no way going to the party would have her missing out on any studying time.

"Maybe after I can spend the night with you." Lucas's breath is hot against her ear, causing the little hairs on her neck to stand up. "I could sneak in through the window."

Lia's hands hold tight to her glass cup, her nerves starting to kick in. Spending the night could lead to something more, and the mere thought made her queasy. She couldn't help but wonder if she was ready for that. Or if after he would possibly break  
/up with her after he got what he wanted. Lia didn't want to answer the question; she wanted out of the conversation.

Without realizing what's happening, the sound of glass hitting the table breaks Lia out of her own thoughts. She glances down to see pieces of glass all over the table, a couple embedded in her hand. Lia hadn't just cracked or slightly broken the glass.  
/No, she fragmented it into little pieces.

"Shit, Lia, are you okay?" Lucas stands up straight, reaching for her hands. "How did you...what happened?"

All eyes are on her. Only two people had paid attention to what had happened. Everyone else was distracted until they heard the glass shatter. Stefan gapes at her, knowing this was a sign she too possessed capabilities, as Aurora had.

Lia ignores Lucas's questioning, saying she needs to go to the bathroom to clean off the blood trickling from her wounds. Bonnie offers to come with, but Lia declines help from everybody.

When Lia reaches the bathroom, she takes a glimpse over her shoulder at her friends. Everyone seems once again caught up in conversation, not noticing that instead of going into the bathroom Lia sneaks out the back.

Her nerves had her unsettled, and all she wanted was to go home and sleep. Once she got home she would text her friends telling them she wasn't feeling well and left to go lay down at home.

Cursing herself for not bring a jacket, Lia hugs her arms to her chest. The chilly air nipping at her through her comfy gray sweater.

Unbeknownst to her, a man with raven, black hair is watching her every move. Just as he was observing her when she mysteriously broke the glass cup that was in her hand. And how he has been taking notice of the innocent girl since he first came to town.

Lia has no idea that this guy has decided she is the answer to a problem he has, and he is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure she solves it.


	2. Chapter 2

Embers fly from the bonfire, getting caught up in the wind. A heavy scent of beer mixed with pine lingers in the woods surrounding the party. Most of the population of Mystic Falls High School is scattered throughout the trees, red solo cup in hand. Ora  
beer bottle depending on the person's preference.

Lia tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, searching for a familiar face. She and Caroline came together, but seconds after arriving Caroline spotted someone she was dying to talk to and ran off. Typical of the girl, she is a social butterfly.

"Lia, over here," Bonnie calls out, waving her hand at her shy friend. Standing on the other side of the bonfire, across from Lia, Elena and Bonnie have been talking about a particular new boy who has been all the gossip lately and so happens to havecaught  
the heart of Elena Gilbert.

Grateful for a friendly face, Lia walks over to Bonnie and Elena, a bright smile on her full lips. Bonnie wraps her in a hug, kind of surprised the girl showed. Elena and Bonnie wouldn't have been shocked if last minute she bailed on the party. A typicalnight  
to Lia is one filled with books and the occasional movie or two. Lia has a bashful exterior, and being around a bunch of people she's not friends with isn't in her comfort zone.

"We're glad you came!" Elena smiles, trying to change the subject Bonnie has been harping on. She doesn't want to admit her feelings for the mysterious newcomer, mostly because she is unsure of them herself. Something is alluring about him, yet he puzzlesher.

Bonnie gives Lia a pointed look, not allowing Elena so easily out of the conversation. "Lia, don't let her change the subject. We are discussing how she and Stefan obviously have feelings for each other."

"You know I hate to pick sides, but...Bonnie is right. The two of you have undeniable chemistry," Lia admits, accepting a beer from Bonnie.

Despite her traditional policy of steering clear of alcohol, she promised Caroline she would try to be a 'normal teenager' for one night. One night won't change anything, and it's not going to get in the way of her underlying plans for attending an IvyLeauge  
college.

"Wow, Caroline and Lucas would be beyond proud of you right now," Elena teases, elbowing Lia playfully.

"Everyone should try new things every once in awhile," Lia laughs, keeping her eyes out for her boyfriend, "And don't think that comment makes Bonnie and I forget that you still haven't confessed your love for the Salvatore boy."

Elena rolls her eyes at her unrelenting best friends. If she doesn't confess now, they will badger until she does so. "Oh okay, so he's a little pretty."

"He has that romance stare," Bonnie chimes in, pretending to stare longingly into the distance.

Lia takes a sip of her beer, grimacing at the taste. She can't help but wonder how people drink this all the timing and enjoy the taste. "Don't forget how he has already come to your aid against the evil Tanner. He's practically your knight in shining  
/armor."

During the first class of the day, Tanner had gotten on to Elena about not knowing the answer to one of his questions, even going as far as to comment on her parents being gone. Stefan jumped in, giving the correct answer, saving Elena from Tanner's furthertorment.  
And it just so happens he knew more about the event than Tanner himself did. Tanner was not happy about being laughed at by his entire class, but he deserved it.

"Speaking of the Knight, where is Stefan?" Bonnie questions, gazing over the crowd of tipsystudents.

"Wait, shouldn't you know? You're the psychic one." Elena crosses her arms over her chest with a smirk.

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Clasping her eyes tight, she starts to zone in on her thoughts.

"Wait...you can't get a reading without tarot cards, or a crystal ball, or something." Lia impressively throws her beer back, not wanting to sip on the stale tasting liquid any longer.

Elena burst out in laughter at Lia's swift actions, whisking the bottle from her when she finishes. Bonnie's eyes flash open, widening as her hand touches Elena's. Fear grasps onto Bonnie, holding her close. Images of the past and future flash throughher  
mind.

Lia picks up on Bonnie's unease. "Bonnie?" She places her hand on Bonnie's arm, freeing her from her disturbing visions. The glass bottle in her hand drops, breaking against the cold ground.

"Are you okay?" Elena takes a step forward, but Bonnie takes one back, with a horrified expression.

"I saw a crow. There was fog, a man, and this dark feeling of...but then Lia grasped my arm there was this burst of light...and I saw a symbol drawn on a large rock, screams coming from behind it," Bonnie starts backing away from Lia and Elena, "Thisis  
the alcohol talking, nothing psychic about it." Bonnie studies Lia, fear lingers in her leaf-green eyes. "Yeah? Okay, I'm going to get a refill."

Lia protests, but Bonnie is too quick on her feet. She doesn't even turn back when Elena calls worriedly after her. Biting her lip, Lia tries to decipher what her 'psychic' friend meant. What symbol could she have seen? And screaming from behind the largerock?  
Was it a door to a tomb? Screaming would mean someone was trapped inside...

"There's my babygirl!" Lucas shouts, walking over to Elena and Lia with Stefan by his side. Lia's head turns, her thoughts over Bonnie's words start fading away.

The Fell boy's face lights up every time he sets sight on the beautiful blonde. High school relationships are often referred to as 'puppy love,' an infatuation felt by young people, one that does not last forever. The phrase couldn't be pinned on thesetwo.  
There was something deeper between the two.

Stefan watches as Lia's ice-blue eyes shine brightly, her contagious pearly-white smile spreading across her face. Blood rises to her cheeks, being a little embarrassed as Lucas's pulls her off the ground and into his arms.

Guilt rises within Stefan, clouding him with long forgotten memories. Aurora had that exact smile, one that lit up any room she walked into. Damon and his father loved that girl, and he had hurt her. If only he had been able to control himself, maybe  
/she wouldn't have left Mystic Falls. Stefan turns his head, gazing at the fire, trying to escape his thoughts.

"Lucas, we should find Matt. I promised him and Ty that we would meet up with them when I got here," Lia laughs as her feet touch back to the ground. Honestly, she wanted Elena and Stefan to have some alone time, but she couldn't just bluntly say that.

"Good idea. I think I saw Caroline with those two earlier," Lucas places an arm around Lia's shoulder, bringing her closer. "Nice meeting you Stefan. Catch up with you two later." Lucas winks at Elena, before leading Lia away.

* * *

Caroline's arms cross against her chest as she sees Stefan leading Elena to the falls. Stefan's smug smile only pours salt in a fresh wound. Hours earlier Caroline had attempted to get Stefan to go there with her. She saw the perfect opportunity and wastedno  
time. However, Stefan wasn't up for the idea, even going as far as to tell her they would never happen. Rejection is not an emotion Caroline takes lightly.

"Why does Elena always get the guys?" She complains, swirling around to face her friends. Tyler and Lia stop their conversation about football to give their attention to their jealous friend.

Elena has natural beauty, a thing that all girls want to have. Without even having to try, people are captivated by her, especially the boys in this town. However, it's not only her that has this trait. All of her friends have it as well: Lia, Bonnie,  
/and Caroline. Elena is just the more approachable one. Lia and Bonnie are more reserved, keeping to themselves. Then there's Caroline, one of the most intimidating girls in this town. Guys take notice of Caroline, but most of them fear she would rejectthem.  
Stefan just so happened to be the one guy who refused her.

Tyler reaches into the cooler filled with beer next to him, grabbing himself and Lia one. "I think we might need these," he whispers to Lia. Lia laughs under her breath, tilting her head down, so Caroline won't see.

"Car, there are plenty of guys who would choose you," Lia insists, taking the beer out of Tyler's hand. Tyler had already opened it, and she hated to waste things.

"None that I take an interest in! I want to win, at least once," Caroline huffs, plopping down next to Lia. Stealing the beer right out of Lia's hands, Caroline starts to gulp it down.

"Whoa, slow down. I don't want to have to carry you to someone's car later," Tyler says.

Caroline flicks Tyler off as she continues to finish the beer. Lia lays her head on Caroline's shoulder. She can see past thesmokescreen that is Caroline Forbes's confidence. Behind her boisterousness, her love for bossing people around, and her  
stunninglooks, there is a girl who doubts she's good enough. It's almost unimaginable to think that someone whose seems almost perfect could have a weakness.

"Caroline Forbes, you are stunning, smart, and strong. Boys are terrified of you, and let them be. No simple, high school boy could handle you," Lia tells her without-blood-relation sister.

Caroline nestles her head on top of Lia's. Caroline feels wrong for thinking it, but she's glad Lia's family didn't try to take custody of Lia. Lia is her number one; she's the one person Caroline trusts with all her secrets, loves with all her heart,  
/and knows that no matter what she will always have her to count on.

Tyler rolls his eyes at the two girls sitting next to him. "Where are Matt and Lucas? Caroline sent them to get blankets like twenty minutes ago."

Lia hums in agreement. It had been awhile since the two had left, but they could have easily gotten distracted. Lucas has a lot of friends, and the jocks love him. Inevitably, they got pulled into a conversation. "I will go find them! I was going to graba  
drink of water here in a second anyway."

Tyler and Caroline offer to accompany her, but she swears up and down she will run into Lucas and Matt. They are probably walking back from the car now. Quickly wandering towards the little bit of woods that separates the parking lot from the bonfire,Lia  
swears she hears a scream. With a couple of beers in her system, she shrugs it off. It's probably nothing. Or people playing around.

A fog starts swallowing the girl, but she's too busy thinking about other things to notice. Only when a black crow flies by, grazing her arm, does she realizes something isn't right. Taking in her surroundings, an object in the distance catches her ,  
she see's what she assumes is some one layingon the ground. It's possible a student over drank and passed out, happens every year.

Except, what happens this year is much worse. In seconds Lia is hovering over an unconscious Vicki Donovan. Blood is gushing from her neck, her skin slowly draining of color. Matt's older sister, someone she has known her entire life is half alive, layingat  
Lia's very feet. Things such as this don't happen in Mystic Falls. Her home isn't a dangerous place, at least, not to her knowledge.

Frozen in horror, Lia wants to scream, but no sounds will come out. Stunned silent, she backs away from her best friend's, dying sister. A twig snaps in the background, and it breaks Lia from her trance. Unsure of which way she came from, and where togo,  
a shrill cry for help bursts from her lungs. Lia takes off in the direction she hears distant shouting. Branches tear at her clothes as she sprints towards the bonfire. The fog becomes thicker, blinding Lia. Without visible sight, she trips oversomething,  
falling down an incline, she rolls until she hits her head, hard against a large rock. Whimpering in pain, her vision blurs out of focus.

Lia fights to stay conscious. Her screams must have been heard; the music and chatter can't possibly be that loud. Giving in to the agonizing, shooting pains in her forehead, she starts closing her tearful, blue orbs.

A silhouette of a person appears standing over her, squatting down to take a closer look at the angelic, little girl. He had been watching her walk around the wooded area. Staying in the shadows to prevent her from spotting him. Every glimpse of the girlcaused  
his interest to spike more and more. First the coffee shop, and now the bonfire. Soon he hopes to have her wrapped around his finger.

Lia is just what Damon Salvatore needs, but not in her current state. No, she has to be aware of her full potential, and he has to stir up some sort of trouble for her to become more in touch with herself. After all, emotions bring out what lays deepinside  
of us. What did he care if a life or two has to be taken? Humans were of no concern to him.

"Lucas...Matt?" Those are her last words before she drifts into the darkness, losing all sense of reality.

Cocking his head to the side, the dark haired stranger wipes the blood from her gauging head wound. "Don't worry, my little flower, you are going to be okay. I need you alive."

Stealing her phone from her jacket pocket, he dials her boyfriend. "You and I have a lot of work to do; get some sleep while you can." Placing the lit up device several inches from her hand, he takes one final glance at Lia before speeding off.

/

Logan Fell watches as Lucas, his cousin, brings Lia's limp hand to his lips. The lovestruck teen hadn't left his girlfriend's side since finding her in the woods. Lucas held her close, cradled in his arms till the ambulance arrived, and begged the EMTsto  
let him ride with her to the hospital. He was distraught at the sight of her being unconscious and profusely bleeding.

"Lucas should know the truth. He's eighteen and a founding family member," Logan claims as Sheriff Forbes approaches the weather man.

Liz watches Lia's vital lines go up and down, just as her guilt and anger. How could someone attack this innocent girl? "We can't be sure Lia was assaulted by a vampire. There were not bite marks on her, only Vicki," Liz says, unsure the boy should belet  
in on the town's secret.

"Still, there aren't as many of us as there once was. And what if that vamp got scared away by Lucas? That thing could easily come back for her if she saw anything." Shifting uneasy, Liz sighs. She had never killed a vampire before, but she would easilyattempt  
to if one hurt her dear, Camellia.

"Next meeting we will bring it up," the sheriff confirms, caving into the idea. She couldn't bear to think about losing Lia. The doctors told her Lia hit her head pretty hard. Head injuries are unpredictable, and they won't know more until she wakes  
can only pray for good news.

Peeking into Lia's room, Logan tells Lucas it's time to go home. Unreluctantly, Lucas listens to his cousin, claiming after he eats and showers he wants to come back and sleep at the hospital. The sheriff says she will allow it, and the three of themstart  
heading to the front of the hospital.

Lurking in the shadows, Stefan peers into the glass allowing the nurses and doctors to see into the ICU room. Stefan will not let Lia die. She's about to be seventeen; life has just begun for her. Walking into her room, he makes sure no one observes him  
enteringher room. He's quick to lower the blinds, making sure no one catches him in what he's about to do.

A sickening crunching noise occurs as Stefan bites into his wrist, bringing it to Lia's pink lips. Lifting her head, he brushes his fingers through her tangled hair. "I promise to protect you. I can't make things right with Aurora, but I can do right  
/by her by shielding you from harm."

Lia's eyes open as Stefan wipes the leftover blood on her lips. "Stefan," she whispers, her voice hoarse.

"Shhh, it's okay Lia. You are okay."

Closing her eyes once again, the girl places a hand on his arm, giving him a small smile. Stefan glances down at the girl's hand, covered in tape with her IV. Lia has no idea what she is capable of, and how simply breathing put her in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the heart of every hospital is an abyss of memories, ranging from the pure joy a mother feels when she holds her newborn baby for the first time, to the heart-shattering moment when a man holds his soulmates hand as they pass from a tragic accident.

One memory has stayed on the surface for some time, still fresh in everyone's mind. A heartbreaking tale of how a five-year-old girl lost her mother, and the whole town lost a woman they adored, Veronica Koyne.

Veronica, Lia's mother, was barely coherent most of the time she spent in the hospital. However, in her final hours, she was lucid enough to realize she didn't have much time left. Veronica Koyne hugged her little girl tight, telling her to be strong.  
And Lia held on to every word spoken by her mom that day. The five-year-old laid next to her mother, who was combing through her long ash-blonde, wavy hair, and listened to her speak her last work,'Erela'.

For years, that strange word haunted her. No matter where she went to find information on the word, the dictionary, people her mom knew, and her family tree, nothing ever came up. Eventually, Lia convinced herself she misunderstood what her mother said,  
and moved on. But, occasionally the recollection will seep out of the shadows, haunting her for closure.

Crinkling her nose at the smell of antiseptic blended with men's cologne, Lia's eyes flutter open. Recognizing her surroundings, she frowns. Mystic Falls Hospital, the one place she would avoid, even if she got the plague.

Hearing her fidget around, Lucas puts down the homework he is working on. His mind had gone to a dark place when the doctors told him they weren't sure if she would wake, and here she is now, awake, and pulling him back into the light. "You're awake.  
Babygirl, how do you feel?"

The jock scoots his chair closer, resting one of his hand on top of hers, making sure not to touch her IV. All the nights he slept in that uncomfortable chair have become worth it, now that he is staring into the vibrant blue eyes of the girl he loves.

Lia's inner anguish subsides as she laces her fingers with his. He keeps her emotions grounded, never letting her fall off the edge.

"I don't feel like I rolled down a hill and smacked my head against a rock." Lia's fingers skim her bandage on her forehead as she tries to recall her accident. Bit and pieces surface but were they memories, or fragments of dreams while she slipped into  
unconsciousness?

"How are Caroline and Liz? I know they must be upset about what happened to me last night."

One night of oblivion would have been bearable for the people concerned about Lia, but she had been in a coma-like state for several days. Although she appeared to be in a peaceful dream-like sleep, inside her body was at war.

A person's head is a delicate thing when struck in particular areas, such as the temple. Until a certain vampire feed Lia his blood, her likelihood of survival was bleak. However, Lia's memory doesn't recall the metallic tasting liquid dripping down her  
throat, curing her ailments.

"Lia, you have been out of it for a couple of days," Lucas rubs his thumb over the back of her hand, trying to give her some sense of peace.

Lucas continues to explain the severeness of her head injury, and Lia's eyes swell with tears when he explains the doctors told everyone they weren't sure she would wake up. And if she woke, the possibility of permanent damage was likely.

Calmness alludes Lia as she swallows the lump in her throat from the news that was just told to her. It hurts Lia to imagine how much distress her injury caused Sheriff Forbes and Caroline. They were her family, and they almost lost her in the exact hospital  
her mother had passed in.

"No need to worry any further, Camellia, I called Sheriff Forbes and Caroline moments ago," a man's voice cuts into the lovebird's conversation. Standing in the doorway is the last blood-related family who stays in contact with Lia, Uncle Gabe.

"Uncle Gabe," Lia opens her arms for a hug, "it's good to see you!"

He only checks in around holidays and birthdays. However, when he got the call from Sheriff about Lia being in the hospital, Gabe dropped everything and caught the first available flight to Virgina.

Lucas is quick to get to his feet, turning to facing the tall, muscular guy. They have never met before, but instantly Lucas sees the resemblance between his girlfriend and her uncle. Gabe and Lia share similar features: lively blue eyes, warm smiles,  
and an aura that draws people in.

Smiling at the hospitalized girl, Gabe carefully envelops her in an embrace. "It's good to see you too, Camellia. You have more color in your cheeks now than you did when I came by a couple of days ago."

"I feel pretty great too. Surprisingly, I don't have a headache," Lia gestures towards Lucas, "Lucas, this is my Uncle Gabe, my mom's brother. Uncle Gabe, this is Lucas, my boyfriend."

Gabe shakes Lucas's hand, complimenting his firm handshake. Sizing up the young man, Gabe doesn't sense anything suspicious. The boy is rather mundane compared to what Gabe has come across in his many years. It's a relief knowing Lia's isn't smitten with  
someone who is supernatural. Once you meet an individual part of that world, it busts open like a pinata.

"You seem like a nice, young man. I hope you treat her right," Gabe affirms, giving an approving nod.

"Yes, sir. A smart, beautiful girl like Lia deserves the best." Lucas is calm and confident when he talks to his elders. Parents find themselves doting over the star quarterback; he is the guy dads have a hard time not approving of.

A yawn escapes Lia's lips as she watches them interact. For having slept the last couple days away, she's exhausted. Gabe notices this and suggests he walks Lucas out, considering it's about the time school starts.

Taking a glimpse over his shoulder at Lia, guilt gnaws at Gabe's heart. This incident will be minuscule compared to what her life will bring. Sooner or later Lia will realize her life is not normal; she is no ordinary human. The doppelgängers presence  
has a way of roping in other supernaturals. And when that world opens up to her, all will change.

* * *

Milkshake Palace doesn't sound like a diner that serves delicious breakfast, but for Gabe and Lia, it's the only place to get breakfast at any time during the day. The mom and pop diner is a getaway for the two. All the issues outside of those four walls  
are muted, the wall unpenetrable to their problems.

Finishing up the last of her Belgium waffle, Lia wipes her face clean of syrup. "How long are you in town for?"

Three or fours days is the average time he stays in Mystic Falls. Gabe's job leaves him in charge of managing a significant number of people, making it hard for him to be gone too long.

"Once they discharge you from the hospital, I must go back." While they were eating, a nurse came by to read Lia's test results. All of the tests came back negative or clean, but they wanted to keep her one more night, just in case. Even though this new  
information alleviated all Gabe's concern for his niece's physical health, this town didn't sit right with him. Mystic Falls has a reputation for being home to mythical like individuals, at least in the past, so he figured precautions should be made  
now rather than later.

Reaching into his pants pocket, Lia's uncle pulls out a little velvet box. "Before I forget, I have a gift for you."

Taking the small box into her hands, his niece insists he shouldn't have gotten her anything. However, she finds herself without words when the alexandrite ring, from within the black box, gleams in the presence of the bright hospital lights. The band  
is white gold and in the form of a Claddagh Trinity Knot, with the alexandrite gem shaped in a heart.

Covering her mouth with her delicate hand, she gasps. The ring is the most captivating piece of jewelry Lia's ever perceived with her eyes. And the founders love to flaunt their family heirlooms.

Shaking her head, Lia starts to declining the gift once again, "Uncle Gab, this is too much-"

"No, do not worry about the cost. I simply repurposed the gem; it has been in our family for ages. Your birthday is approaching, and I am not certain I will be able to visit that day, so happy early birthday, Camellia. Almost seventeen, and already a  
lovely girl." Gabe eyes the ring as Lia slips it on her right, index finger. "There is an old wise tale about alexandrite rings; they are said to be magical because they turn colors depending on your setting. Outside, when there is sunshine, the gem  
is a greenish-blue. Indoors the rock's color is red-blue."

A family heirloom with a tale tall associated with magic. Suspicion tickles Lia's skin causing the girl to shiver. Is there a double meaning hidden behind this statement? Raising her gaze slowly from the new ring, Lia's eyes meet Gabe's. Answers that  
evade her could be inside her uncle's mind.

"Oh thank god, Lia, I am so glad you are up." Caroline barges into the room, running over to Lia so she can embrace her. Thankfully, her best friend is completely healed, because Carolie did not hold back.

Stifling a giggle, Lia holds onto Caroline's forearms as she pulls away. "I am sure you survived fine without me. No one keeps life more in order than THE Caroline Forbes."

Caroline playfully rolls her eyes while taking a seat next on her best friend's hospital bed. "Are you kidding? The set up for the comet tonight is a disaster."

"That's tonight?" Lia's face falls. It's a rarity to see a celestial event such as this one. Some people don't in their entire lifetime, and now she too is going to miss out. Or have to observe it from this place.

"Right?! If only you would have woken up one day earlier, putting stuff together would have been way easier. Bonnie and Elena don't get me like you do," Caroline places her hand on the side of her head, letting out an over the top sigh, "By the way, Mr.  
Koyne, it's good to see you!"

Gabes chuckles at Lia's bubbly best friend. He finds amusement in the two girls close bond. Caroline and Camellia are far from the same person, yet they understand each other better than most other people do. In the almost twelve years the girls have  
lived together, they rarely argue, and if they do, it's short lived. Camellia being placed with the Forbes saved the young lady from caving into herself and shutting everyone else out, all because Caroline refused to let that happen.

"Always a pleasure Caroline, and you may call me Gabe," Gabe picks up Lia's clipboard off the end of her bed, "Camellia, I do not see a reason you have to miss this comet, Caroline, speaks of. The extra night here is just precautionary, and I may be able  
to get the doctors to agree to you leaving early."

Caroline squeals in excitement as Lia's face beams with happiness. The sooner she can exit the hospital, the better. Death curses these walls, and every second she stays, the more a haunting premonition digs deeper into her mind: this place isn't done  
taking the lives of the people she loves.

* * *

Small towns have the advantage of being able to come together when a big event happens. Shop owners close their door temporarily, teachers agree not to give out homework, and parents come home early to accompany their children. For a couple of hours,  
all that matters is everyone enjoying the time they have together.

Lia's smile stretches as she sneaks up behind her friends. All of them are staring at the sky, waiting for the comet. Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler are sitting on the table part, using the bench as a foot rest, Elena and Stefan are off having a conversation,  
and Caroline is off passing out the rest of the candles. Lucas is the only one of friend group who is missing; only because he is at the Grill, holding down the fort, tending to people who ask for water and need to use the bathroom.

Quitely, Lia makes it to the side of the table without any of them noticing. Staying silent, she breathes in the night, gazing at the many stars speckled across the night's sky. "Did you know the tail of the comet is dust particles and gas?"

Her voice turns the heads of her friends, all of them shocked. They had yet to be told Lia woke up; the girl asked Caroline not to say anything because she wanted to surprise them. Matt, who had been sitting on the end right by where she stood, jumps  
off the table and sweeps Lia off her feet into a bear hug. "Lia, I didn't know you had been released!"

Lia laughs into Matt's shoulder blade, hugging the town's boy next door. "Yup! My uncle convinced the doctors to let me go early; he has a way with people," Feet firmly back on the ground, she concentrates on Matt's worries, "How's Vicki? I tried to visit  
her before I left, but she was gone."

"Vicki was released earlier too. She's good now that the painkillers are out of her system. In the hospital she was going on about how a vampire attacked her," Matt shakes his head, letting his eyes roll.

"Hey, you can't blame people for what they say on painkillers," Lia laughs, turning to hug Bonnie.

Bonnie pulls her into an embrace, squeezing her tight, "We were all so worried about you. I am glad you're okay."

"Honestly, I feel great, even better than before I hit my head," Lia insists, taking a seat between Bonnie and Tyler, "I should be thanking you guys for helping Caroline set this up tonight. She seemed stressed when she came to the hospital."

"Crazy is a better word," Tyler mutters under his breath, earning a punch on the arm from Matt.

Minutes after settling in, Caroline finishes passing out the candles and comes to join the group. Together they watched the comet fly across the sky. And from feet away, Damon Salvatore is regarding them, keeping a close eye on the glass shattering girl.

For only spying on her for a couple of days, he's learned quite a lot about the girl. Around her friends, she's radiant, with a full smile, a contagious laugh, and a personality that has her friends continuously adoring her. Even when she's withdrawn  
from the people she knows, people eyes are drawn to her. All it takes is for her to give them one small smile, a glimpse at her impossibletomiss ice-blue eyes, and she's left an everlasting impression.

But those aren't the traits Damon plan on using against her. Lia has the belief of people being inherently good, no matter the damage they carry with them. Her heart is huge, and she would exhaust herself in every way possible if it meant keeping the  
ones she cares about happy. Even after her mother's passing, she holds her innocence in tact and is naive to how cruel the world can be.

And Damon plans on using her caring heart against her, in more than one way.

* * *

Slipping onto the only open stool, Lia waves at Lucas from the other side of the bar. Once the comet passing was over, the townspeople flocked to the Mystic Grill. Apparently, comets traveling through the infinite space above causes hunger.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

Lia's head turns towards the voice of a stranger. First Stefan, and now this bright, blue-eyed man. Two new people in less than a month must be a record here in Mystic Falls.

Damon's lips are pulled into a mischievous smirk, and his cocky vibe is suffocating, but Lia gives the man the of benefit doubt as she does with every person she meets. His demeanor could very well be a facade to cover up what he believes are unappealing  
emotions. Who is she to judge?

"I'm, uh, not here to drink. My boyfriend is the bartender," Lia wraps her hand around the soda Lucas slides towards her, "Are you new in town?"

"Returning actually, used to live here back in the day." Damon surveys Lia up close, she has identical features to the one before her, yet you can tell she's not Aurora; at least Damon can. Aurora was calm in every situation, motherly to all persons she  
cared about, and her confidence is unmatchable. That description does not exactly match Camellia.

When Lucas goes to the back to start collecting his stuff, Damon turns his body towards Lia. "Tell me, Lia, does your little boyfriend know what you are capable of?"

Lia's throat dries up, and she finds it hard to speak. It's not possible this unknown person knows about her mysterious gifts, is it? "I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about," Lia mutters, barely above a whisper.

The terrified girl stares straight ahead, not wanting her eyes to meet Damon's; Lia is not the best liar, people tend to see right through her.

Damon chuckles at this answering, knowing to get her to fess up it might take a threat. "Little flower, you are a terrible liar. Has anyone told you that?"

Little flower?She faintly recalls being called that before, but when is a mystery to her. Now is not the time to worry about a familiar sounding nickname. Her mind is running rampant with the idea of this stranger possibly knowing her secret. All  
those times she thought everyone believed her excuses for her odd behavior, but now she wonders if other people have been catching on. And if they are, what do they think of her?

"Um, I, uh, have to go. Welcome back..." Anxiousness gets the best of Lia, and she quickly leaps off the stool, needing an out from this conversation. Excusing herself to the bathroom, she feels Damon's eyes follow her.

Holding on to the sink, her breaths become longer as she tries to keep her nerves maintained. There is no one she can turn to about this stuff. What is she supposed to do, randomly go up to Caroline and tell her she has some special gift? And some handsome  
stranger knows about it, and he seems dangerous?

The sound of the bathroom dooring swinging open causes her to jump out of her skin, and Lia's hands start to tremble when those piercing blue eyes from moments before bore into her. Dangerous now appears to be an understatement; he followed her into the  
girl's bathroom!

"What are you doing in here," Lia squeaks, almost tripping over her own feet as she slowly backs away.

Damon nonchalantly walks closer to his terrified prey, his smirk growing. He has her right where he needs her. "Don't worry, I compelled someone to watch the door for us."

"Compel-?"

"Ah, ah, ah my turn to talk," Damon holds his finger to her lips, "There is no use in lying to me, I know what you are capable. Now, I need your help, and it can happen one of two ways."

Damon tilts Lia's head up, making her look straight into his eyes, "You can give me a hand willingly, or I can make you help me. And before you even consider telling someone about this, think about what happened in Salem all those years ago. People don't  
react well to what they don't understand. One slip up and I will ensure the whole town knows."

Nodding her head, Lia contemplates how to get past this guy. If she can get out of here, she's safe. He wouldn't dare harm her with witnesses around. "Okay, what do you need from me?"

Doing his eye thing, Damon backs off a little, believing she's already caved into his demands. Taking that moment to her advantage she knees him in a not-so-great area, and sprints towards the door. A second before she can turn the knob, Damon appears  
his eyes a dark red, purple veins come from them. He bears his fangs at her for extra effect.

Covering her mouth, Lia holds in a scream. This isn't real, no she must be hallucinating. Finding herself once again pressed against the wall, Lia hugs her arms close to her. "How...I don't...Vampires aren't real!"

"Rude, I am standing right here." Fangs retract into his gums, and he reaches for Lia's gauze taped on her forehead. "Ready for another surprise?"

Ripping the wrapping off with no warning, Lia grabs his arms, determined to fight back. Though her attempt is useless; in a flash, Damon turns her so that he is holding her arms pinned to her side, while making her look at herself in the mirror.

"Now explain to me how your head wound is healed, not even a measly scratch left." Damon holds her tight, fighting off her trying to wiggle away from him.

"I don't understand...how is all of the possible?" Lia stops fighting him. Truly there is no use, he's stronger than her, faster, and obviously knows more than she does.

"Vampire blood is the only reason you are alive," Damon releases her, "As for how vampires exist, I don't have that answer, and I don't care."

Standing slightly behind her, Damon see's the spark in her eyes, the realization of how real the supernatural is. He opened a door she will never be able to close. Nothing made sense right now, and Lia suddenly felt lost.

"I will take your silence as a yes to helping me. Who knows, maybe in helping me you will learn more about yourself." Damon leaves Lia standing at the mirror, staring at herself. It reminded him of a time when he too realized vampires, witches, and other  
tall tales walked the earth.

 _The world is hardly boring, Damon Salvatore_. _You are simply unaware of all the wonder it holds. I could show you, but once you have seen all it has to offer you can not close your eyes to it. For some, it's a gift, for others a curse. What do you say, darling? Are you ready for the world, for all of it?_

Shaking Aurora's words out of his mind his eyes comb through the restaurant, looking for Lucas Fell. Finding him, Damon pulls him aside. "Your girlfriend isn't feeling too good. You might want to get her out of here; she's in the bathroom."

"Thanks for letting me know," Lucas narrows his eyes at Damon, "I don't believe we have met. Who are you? How do you know Lia?"

"I am Stefan's older brother." Damon pats Lucas on the back, grinning. Everything was starting to fall into place. Now to court a blonde close to Camellia Koyne, a way to ensure Lia stays right where he wants her.

* * *

 _Guest: Thank you! Here is your update :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight streams through Lia's blinds, shining down on her peaceful, sleeping face. The rays kiss her skin, bringing out the naturally rosy tint on the apples of her cheeks, looking at her you would never be able to tell she spent most of the previousnight  
staring at her ceiling.

All the questions in her mind were deafening, shouting at her, demanding answers. She wondered about the mysterious stranger who told her vampire blood healed her wound. What are his intentions? Had he healed her only to threaten her into helping him?How  
did that make sense? Why didn't he just ask her for a favor? Or are there other vampires out there, and one of them helped her? Are all vampires as dangerous as the bright, blue-eyed man?

Not being able to handle her relentless mind, she called her boyfriend, asking if he would spend the night. Of course, he jumped at the chance to do so.

Lucas held his girlfriend in his arms knowing something was bothering her because she had been hesitant in letting him sleep over the in the past. But, pushing Lia to talk about something when she isn't ready would only fluster her. So, instead, he presseda  
meaningful kiss to Lia's temple, and let her drift off into much-needed sleep.

Lucas's eyes open minutes before his early morning alarm. Waking up next to Lia meant last night wasn't a dream. He had attended a Founder's meeting with his older cousin, Logan. And then, after hours of tossing and turning due to him trying to wrap hismind  
around the reality of vampires, his girlfriend did, in fact, ask him to sleep over. Everything about last night feels surreal to the star quarterback.

Logan Fell had decided it was time another Fell family member joined the Founding Family's Council. Sheriff Forbes fought the idea in the beginning but caved once more people were found dead. The second the younger fell learned about vampires he connectedthe  
dots that Vicki Donovan had been attacked by one the night of the bonfire. His mind wandered to the thought that if Lia had stumbled into the forest minutes earlier, that same vampire might have attempted to drain her of blood too. Once everythingwas  
explained to him, he agreed to join to keep the people he loves safe.

Adjusting to sunlight, Lucas wraps his arm around the girl laying next to him, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Her familiar vanilla scent has him smiling into her skin. Lia's eyes flutter open, her lips curling into a tired smile. There is  
/no better way to awake than in the arms of the person you love.

"Thanks for sleeping over last night," Lia yawns, rolling over to face him. She brushes her hand through his untamed hair as she fights a yawn. Mornings aren't her favorite time, but fortunately, she isn't a grump when awoken _._

Unlike most teenagers, Lucas is a morning person. He enjoys running as the sun rises above the horizon. "No need to thank me, babygirl. I am always herewhen you need me."

For a second he admires how her full lips still hold a tiny smile as she falls back to sleep. Two years ago, when they met, he only dreamed of something like this happening. Everyone told him he would be better off going after any other girl than,  
and Tyler warned him how she hadn't been in a relationship before; letting people close to her isn't easy. Caroline is the only person she hides nothing from. And yet, here Lucas is holdingthe girl he's admiredfor two years in his

very arms.

Quietly, he slides outof her bed and gets dressed. As he leaves, he presses a chaste kiss to Lia's forehead. While he collected his things, she had fallen back asleep. Opening the door to her room, he comes face to face with a smirking Caroline;

her arms crossed smugly against her chest.

"I knew I heard a guy's voice," Caroline pushes past Lucas, "I bet you two had fun last night."

Lucas opens his mouth to explain the suspicious looking situation, but the nosy blonde shuts the door in his face before he gets the chance. She wanted to hear all the juicy details from Lia.

Caroline jumps on the bed, jolting her sleeping friend awake. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she mutters a good morning to the wide awake girl now sitting next to her.

"You guys finally did it, didn't you?" Caroline squeals. Making herself comfortable, she cuddles under the comforter.

Lia laughs at, rolling over to face her best friend, "No, all we did was sleep."

"Gah, what's holding you back? Sleep with him already!"

"I told you, when the time is right it will happen," Lia ensures, blood rising into her cheeks.

Caroline groans, unsatisfied by that answer. "Alright, now that we are awake, let's get ready and grab a coffee. I want to tell you all about the guy I ran into last night. Hottest guy in Mystic Falls, hotter than Stefan," Caroline rolls off the bed,bounding  
back towards her room. She has too much energy for this time of the morning.

Lia brushes her hands through her hair, shaking her head. She hopes this guy will completely erase the reject, Caroline, felt over, Stefan. Maybe this guy will finally make Caroline happy.

* * *

Lia and Caroline spent their morning at the grill. In the mornings the place is quiet, smelling of freshly brewed coffee, opposite to how it is in the afternoon and evenings.

Uncle Gabe had left a note on the counter, apologizing that he had to head home early. Something about an emergency at work. He gifted his niece some spending cash and a message promising he would try his best to come back for her birthday. Lia mighthave  
been upset if this wasn't normal for him. Gabe comes and goes as quick as the wind.

Holding her second cup of coffee, Lia waves at her three best guy friends. Teenagers gather in small groups across the courtyard in front of the school. Every group of people doing diverse activates. The football players in their little friend group arepracticing  
throwing.

Caroline trails behind Lia, on the phone with one of the cheerleaders. Apparently, the cheer captain isn't too happy about how the new uniforms turned out. And if things aren't up to her standard, you can be sure she get's them fixed.

"Lia, Caroline, over here!" Matt yells out, throwing the football to Lucas. Lucas gives the girls a welcoming smile. His run did ease his worries a tad. Now, he's attempting to only focus on school and football for the rest of the day.

Caroline ends her phone call angrily, mumbling on about how people never listen. Tyler rolls his eyes at her, thinking it's too early in the morning for her to be already bossing people around. "Do you ever stop telling people what to do?"

Caroline narrows her eyes at the egotistical, brown-eyed boy, "If I didn't take charge, people like you would constantly screw things up."

Matt, Lia, and Lucas laugh at Caroline's comment, causing Tyler to frown and find someone else to pick on. "Look..there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset."

Lightly punching Tyler in the arm, Lia sends Matt a small smile. Matt is still hurt by the fact Elena has completely moved on from him, despite the fact she said she needed 'some time alone'. Elena was and is Matt's first love. Anyone would be crushedto  
know the person they love doesn't reciprocate the same feelings.

"You're a dick," Matt snaps at Tyler, messing with the ball before throwing it long for Lucas.

"And you are standing there looking like one of those yard trolls," Tyler continues ignoring everyone around him. He just can't stand the fact, Stefan, waltzed right into Mystic Falls instantly gaining everyone's attention.

"Yard trolls? This just proves my point earlier; you need guidance in your life," Caroline says, rolling her eyes. It still stings a little to see Stefan with Elena, regardless of the fact she believes she's found her next boy toy.

"Gnomes, garden gnomes," Matt chuckles, shaking his head at his clueless, fellow jock. "What am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice."

Stepping in the way, he catches the ball instead of Matt. Lucas narrows his eyes, aware that Tyler is about to cause trouble; that's what the Lockwood kid is known for. Tyler gets ready to throw the ball in a different direction. "Let her know she made  
/the wrong choice."

"Tyler, no!" Lia tries to stop him, but it's too late. He' spiraled the ball, straight for the back of Stefan's head.

All of them watch in amazement as Stefan turns around just in time to catch the ball. Tyler and Matt's jaws drop, not expecting him to be that fast. Caroline is unimpressed, starting to tug on Lia's arm so they can start walking to class. However, bothLia  
and Lucas stare a minute longer. With the new knowledge they possess, they are considering the fact that Stefan Salvatore might be a vampire.

Lucas snaps out of it; convinced paranoia has the better of him. Slinging his arm over Lia's shoulder, the couple follows behind Caroline. Lia's not entirely sure what to think. She can do mysterious things, yesterday she found vampires exist. It's nota  
long stretch to consider there might be another vamp in town. One who is attempting to court Elena Gilbert.

* * *

Letting out a frustrated groan, Lia dials Caroline's number for the third time. As team captain, Caroline is against tardiness, and if anyone dares to appear late, she gives them a snarky lecture on the importance of practice. Today the cheer captainis  
almost a half an hour late.

Lia sits back down in her seat next to Bonnie. The two girls had told everyone to stretch while they wait, but the other cheerleaders are starting to grow impatient. Not all the cheerleaders are down to earth such as the two assistant co-captains whoare  
trying to keep the calm. Getting more anxious by the minute, Lia dials Caroline's number for the fourth try.

An unexpected person walks up to Bonnie and Lia, smiling big. "Oh my god. You're here!" Bonnie jumps up, wrapping her arms around Elena Gilbert.

The slim brunette hadn't attended a practice since her parent's tragic accident. Cheerleading had become more of a task than a sport she enjoyed. But, now, she is ready to move on, and get back to normalcy.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were," Elena takes a seat on the grass, "By the way, you and Lia are coming to dinner tonight."

Lia, who had been caught up leaving Caroline a voice message, whips her head around. "Dinner sounds fun!"

"Yeah, I'm in," Bonnie agrees, going back to stretching.

"Good! Stefan will be happy to know you guys are coming." Elena exclaims, smiling to herself.

Now her friends would have to get to know and start to like Stefan. She had picked up on the fact both girls were leery of him. Bonnie straight out warned her to be careful, and Lia is not warming up to him like she normally would with new people by now.

"Shoot, you know what, tonight's no good," Bonnie shifts her glance to Lia, "Has Caroline gotten back to you?"

"No! Every call makes me more worried about her," Lia checks her phone, "you know, maybe tonight isn't the best night for dinner. Lucas and I barely got any sleep last night."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie practically shoots, causing the people around them to stare.

Realizing how risqué that sounded, Lia chokes on her words. "No! No, I -it's not what you are thinking!"

"Why don't we discuss this while preparing dinner, tonight," Elena meddles, narrowing her eyes at her reluctant friends. They were going to accept Stefan, even if it meant Elena forcing them to.

Bonnie and Lia look at each other, neither of them able to come up with a good enough excuse to bail. "Fine."

A beautiful, old-fashioned mustang pulls up to the field. Caroline hops out, but now before leaning over to give the driver a kiss on the cheek. All three girls stand up, trying to get a better look at who brought the late cheer captain to practice. Oncethe  
driver slides his sunglasses down, they all hesitate for a moment, each for different reasons.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asks, staring at him. She admires how the color of his eyes matched the color of his car.

"Uh...that's Damon Salvatore," Elena explains, putting her hands on her hips. "Stefan's older brother."

Damon Salvatore, Lia finally had a name to associate with the piercing blue eyes. Tightening her ponytail, she questions if this adds to her proof Stefan might be a vampire. Or is it a coincidence, and they just happen to be related. Either way, the factDamon's  
seemingly dating Caroline makes Lia feel sick to her stomach. He was doing this to keep a closer eye on Lia, to make sure she doesn't open her mouth about him being a vampire. And with Caroline in his hold, he has made sure Lia will do whatever  
/it takes to make him happy.

* * *

"So, he came over, in the middle of the night, because you couldn't sleep," Bonnie questions Lia. She wasn't asking condescendingly, more of a tone of pure curiosity.

The subject of Lucas spending the night was quick to be brought up when the three girls made it to Elena's house. Lia's slip up at practice left Elena and Bonnie wanting to hear more. Interest had gotten the better of the two.

Lia doesn't make the first move, and yet she invited Lucas to spend the night. Anyone who is familiar with the innocent girl's ways will know something has to be a little out of the normal for her to do that.

"I think he might have fallen out of the pages of a romance novel. He's starting to beat Stefan, don't you think Bonnie," Elena interjects while pouring the catered pasta into a proper serving bowl. She had hoped using words Bonnie said about the manwinning  
her affection would help ease him into the conversation.

"Putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone," Bonnie says, ignoring Elena's comment, focusing on finding napkins.

Lia grabs the silverware and walks towards the kitchen table, but she doesn't make it far when Elena stops her, clearing her throat. "Okay, what going on? You are the nicest person I know. What is keeping you from giving Stefan a chance? This is reallyunlike  
you. And you too, Bonnie!"

Elena's has a point. Lia is the shy friend at first, but after you become familiar with her, she blossoms into this whole other person. Stefan is in her first class, sits with Elena and the girls at lunch, and he talks to them before school on  
has kept her wall up this whole time.

Biting her lower lip, Lia chooses her words carefully. Damon approaching her, and admitting to being a once thought to be a tall tale, set her on edge. Feeling guilty for letting that affect her possible friendship with Stefan, she tries to ease her  
her ways due to one incident would be unfair to the other Salvatore.

"I am not purposely avoiding him. We only have one class together, and other than school I don't see him." Walking past Elena, she goes to set the table. "I promise tonight I will give him a chance."

Right on time, the doorbell chimes. Elena rings her hands, nervous about how two of her closest friends will act tonight. Bonnie may be a tad off because of her whole witch debacle, but she can't fathom what has gotten into Lia.

A moment later Stefan, Bonnie, Lia, and Elena are eating in an awkward silence. Scraping of forks against plate is the only noise, and it's irritating Elena. Dinner is not off to the best start.

Noticing this, Elena is quick to get a conversation going. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

Stefan had decided to join the football team, with convincing from his favorite brunette of course. Tanner gave him a chance, but the other jocks were not satisfied by his addition to the varsity team. Well, other than Lucas. He cares more about the teamas  
a whole than being the bestplayer. He agreed Stefan's talent is much needed.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right," Stefan answers, giving Elena a small smile.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard," Bonnie interrupts, not looking up from her plate. Swirling her pasta around with her fork, she avoids eye contact with everyone.

Fidgeting in her seat, Lia decided to make the conversation less painful. "Lucas was impressed, and he's pretty hard on the team when it comes to how they play, so you must be good."

Stefan glances at Lia, she's so very different from Aurora, just as Elena is the opposite of Katherine. Except, he isn't fond of Aurora and Camellia's dissimilarities. Aurora was aware of her capabilities, able to protect herself and anyone around  
one in the family took the role of informing Lia who she is when her mother passed. He wanted to tell her all he knew, but Stefan's afraid it might be too much for her. And who is he to explain things to her, especially since he doesn't know thewhole  
story?

Elena realizes Stefan's attention is somewhere else. Setting her glass to the table, she again tries to rouse up a conversation. "Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No, mom. Live with my dad," Bonnie mutters, barely lifting her head to meet Stefan's eyes.

Annoyed, Elena harshens her voice, "No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800's," Stefan voices, trying to gain Bonnie's full attention.

Celtic Druids? Lia repeats the words in her mind. Is that where her strange abilities stem from? She mentally reminds herself to look into Celtic Druids when she has time. Any answers to who she is would help. Maybe even get her out of her little dealwith  
Damon faster.

"My family came of way by Salem," Bonnie opens up, becoming more interested in the conversation. Elena grins to herself; if Bonnie is giving in to Stefan's charm, surely Lia will follow right behind.

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah."

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

Bonnie smiles are this information, "Yeah, they are." One point for Stefan winning over Bonnie.

When the doorbell rings, they everyone glances at each other. Jenna and Jeremy were out for the night; not to mention they wouldn't ring the doorbell. Cocking her head to the side, Elena goes to excuse herself, but Lia politely offers to get the doorinstead.  
The conversation between Bonnie and Stefan is going great, and she doesn't want it to turn awkward with Elena leaving them to alone.

When she opens the door, her eyes widen. A mixture of worry and fear turn her blood to ice, freezing her in place. Damon and Caroline stand inthe doorway, and Lia deduces the idea for them to drop bycame from a vampire able to persuade

people into doing ashe says.

"Surprise! I decided to bring a dessert to your guy's dinner," Caroline says with a large smile, holding acake for Lia to take. Lia doesn't move a muscle, still frozen.

Earlier when Lia told Caroline about the dinner, the busy blonde insisted she didn't have the time to come by after dinner to say hi. She claimed there was too much to do before the big game Friday night. In fact, since the uniform crisis, Caroline'sphonehadn't  
left her hand, and she had a few cheerleaders running around to ensure nothing else would go wrong.

"Care, I thought you were busy tonight, and Damon pleasure seeing you again," Lia says, barely above a whisper. It's not hard to tell her words are less than sincere.

Elena heard Caroline's voice and came to stand beside Lia. Seeing Damon with his arm looped around her bossy friend doesn't sit right with her. Them being together happened so quickly, almost out of nowhere. And adjusting to the new change felt strange.  
Sure, Damon is Caroline's type, but Elena did not like them together. Elena didn't have to ask to know Lia felt the same.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan wedges himself between Elena and Lia, shielding them from his older brother.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in," Damon smirks, finally looking at someone other than Lia. The annoyance written all over Stefan's face only makeshis brother feel better about his choice to crash the dinner party. Intimidating Lia, making Stefan  
angry,and possibly making Elena uneasy about her and Stefan's relationship, that would be a great night for him.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena slides out of the way, allowing Caroline to push right through. The blonde heads for the kitchen to put up the dessert she brought since Lia didn't take it from her.

"No, no, no. He can't uh..he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan struggles not to sound conspicuous, but Lia's scowls at his words.

Putting pieces together, she gathers vampires can't come in without being invited. Damon brought Caroline with him, and it's not a long shot to guess she had allowed him into the Forbes's home. Damon Salvatore now has access to Lia's home whenever hepleases.

Lia slowly backs away, watching the brothers bicker. Stefan seems well aware of the rules of vampirism, leading Lia to further agree with the fact the younger brother is probably a vampire too.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena rolls her eyes. Well, her plan for the night is ruined, so why not just go with things now?

When Elena and Stefan turn back to the living room, Damon grabs hold of Lia's hand, a wicked grin aimed at her. "Tonight's going to be fun, my little flower."

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to be changing the details of Caroline's forced relationship with Damon. There will be no compelled physical intimacy between the two. Basically, he is just coercing her to believe they are dating, that way he can be around Lia more. This will change a couple of things, but no worry I have a plan! :)**

* * *

 **Guest: Here is the next chapter! Thanks for your comment.**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Yes, Lia is a doppelganger with powers! More information on that will be divulged in later chapters. I don't want to ruin things, but I will say this: Lucas and Lia love each other, however, Lucas is not** endgame **. A character from the show and she will find epic love. It will be a slow burn!**


End file.
